It is recommended that diabetic patients measure their own blood glucose level by measuring its variations by themselves for their daily self-care. A blood glucose level is measured by preparing a test paper impregnated with a reagent which gives a color depending on the amount of glucose in blood, supplying blood to the test paper to cause the test paper to produce a color, and optically measuring the degree of the color for displaying the blood glucose level.
According to a blood component measuring device which is used for the above purpose, when the patient is to take a blood sample of its own, the patient uses a blood component measuring tip having an axially movable puncture needle. Under repulsive forces from an elastic body, the puncture needle is instantaneously forced to project toward and puncture the skin, letting a small amount of blood come out onto the skin.
If the blood component measuring tip is combined with a test paper, then the blood that has permeated in the test paper can optically be measured effectively. The blood component measuring device of this kind is capable of continuously and automatically performing the puncturing process and the measuring process. Accordingly, the blood component measuring device can measure the blood accurately and reliably within a short time through simple operation.
The present applicant has already proposed an invention “Component measurement device” (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-309905) in relation to the blood component measuring device.
For carrying out self-measuring of blood glucose, a blood glucose meter needs to puncture a fingertip or the like of the patient with a puncture needle, sample a small amount of blood, and apply a drop of blood to a sensor. For successful measuring, it is a task of great importance for the patient to obtain a sample of blood stably from the punctured region without the need for any special operation after the patient has punctured the skin with the puncture needle.